Highwire in the Blood
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: Dick takes Tim and Cass to the circus. All seems well until rivals from Dick's past threaten to repeat his history, and end the Grayson line for good!
1. Homecoming

**A/N An idea that has come into being ever since i saw PERFORMANCE in YJ. This story has references from Animal Act, Robin's Reconing, and other sources that i dont own from the DCA. Don't sue, review XD**

The smells and sounds of the Circus.

He knew them well.

"Hey Bruno!"

He knew the people too, the performers and the animals, all by name.

"Hey, Dickie!"

They knew him too, and missed him as much as he missed them.

"Ha! Dickie? You really did have the life here didn't you?" Tim teased, ribbing the Former Robin with his elbow. Dick fixed him with a glare.

"Where's Cass?"

Cassandra Cain, aka Batgirl, was admiring the caramel apple stand. It was abandoned, so she thought it was an autogive machine.

*Want apple please.* her language said. The device thudded under her fists, but did not produce the desired fruit covered in carmel.

*Give Apple now!*

"Um Cass?"

*Give Snack!*

"HHey cass? Ummm..." Tim put his hand on her shoulder

"The machine isn't ours. Don't beat it up."

"Wanted Apple, Tim!"

Dick laughed softly, then whistled three times, and turned around, did a handstand, then tapped the machine lightly. It released the locks, and Cass was given a warm, tasty caramel apple.

"It's ok Cass, you just weren't speaking the right language."

Looking at Dick with wide eyes, the girl cocked her head and asked

"Dick speak vending machine?"

They all laughed at this, and Dick grinned. Then his smile turned sour, as one of the other performers was seen exiting a trailer, and going into the practice tent. Tim noticed, and poked him in the ribs.

"An old rival?"

Dick snarled

"A Daring Dutchman. They were a family of thieves and trixters, in it for money and glory. The troop came from a Bludhaven-based family circus, and whenever that particular circus was in town the same week as ours, Pop would be in a cranky mood. What possessed him to hire them I wonder?"

Tim sighed "Does it really matter? Come on, Dick! We're here to introduce Cass to the ,magic you grew up with, not solve crime, if there even is any! Please Dick...for Cass?"

The gypsy sighed and shrugged, and would have been fine to go along and see his old friend Sitka the elephant, if a sneering female voice hadn't piped up with the one thing that could set him off while he was here.

"So, there really IS one Falling Grayson left. The rumors weren't bogus!"

His neck hair stood on end, his fists clenched, body stiffened, eyes blazed. Cassandra read his body and stepped back, taking Tim too, whispering "Him pissed off real bad."

"Darli Dutchman." The name was a growl, "What an unpleasant suprize."

"Awe Dickie, darling, do lighten up! I was making a little inside humor, that's all. Of course I am sorry about what happened to your folks." She said, flipping her auburn hair, her hazel eyes sparkling in snide humor. Cass descided Dick had a good reason to dislike her.

"Not sincere." She whispered to Tim, "Glad Dick alone now. Wishes he was dead too. Not sincere."

Dick seemed to know this fact as well, as he sneered at her and turned away.

"Don't lie. You would prefer if I had gone down too. The Grayson name had taken your crowd by storm, don't deny that you celebrated after that day."

The young woman sneered right back, and Tim caught her eyes as she turned to leave, her red lips promising in a deadly hiss.

"There still may be time to finish celebrating, Dickie. There just might."

His back was to her, but his ears had heard everything. Keeping his promise to Tim though, he chose to act like he ignored it, and led his two tagalongs to the animal cages, and his best friend from a lifetime ago, Miranda Kane.

Tim had met Miranda before, and quickly caught up with her. Cass however needed introduction, and Dick was happy to ablige. Miranda smiled, her green viper wrapping around her entire body as she shook hands.

"Welcome to the circus, Cassandra! I'm one of Dick's close friends. He was the acrobat who could pull off a quad like he was getting out of bed. I was the one stuck in the lion cage and hoping Jumba wasn't hungry that day."

Dick smiled and glanced at the elephant cages longingly. "So, Miranda, are the insurance premiums still too high?"

The black haired gypsy snickered teasingly "You wanna see your baby don't you, Dickie? Alright fine, but only for a short time. We're on in a few."

Dick dashed to the cages like a bat out of the cave, his feet light and his heart joyous. Tim smiled to see playfulness return to the blue eyes of his surrogate brother, and Cass giggled at his body language. "Is like little kid!" she giggled, trying to keep pace with the fleeing Grayson.

Dick was plucked off the ground by a grey trunk, and laughed as the trumpeting pachyderm hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around the massive trunk and breathed in the good elephant smell, happy and content

"I missed you too, Sitka!"

Miranda grinned, "Looks like you've been gone too long, Dickie-boy."

The former Flying Grayson laughed heartily.

"Maybe I have!"

"You certainly have, son!" Pop Haley said, coming up. "Do an old man a favor?"

Dick was released from the elephant to do a handstand on the ground. Looking upside down at his old friend, he said cheerily "Anything for you, Pop!"

"I want to see you fly again for a show. Do you feel up to it?"

Dick hesitated. Cass knew he was weighing what that would do to the new act, for his eyes traveled ever so slightly to the Dutchman trailor. She saw a slight smile creep on his face at the offer to once again show the crowd what true acrobatics were all about.

"Me? Say no to an offer like that? Insanity! The highwire is in my blood. Of course I'll do a show for you, Pop!"

"Thanks, Dickie. I knew you wouldn't let me down!"

Unknown to any of them, steelblue eyes watched the exchange, and a finger twirled auburn locks as a viper's smile graced ruby lips, a plan forming in a corrupt and jealous mind as a savage and cunning hiss remarked to herself,

"The highwire may be in your blood, little Dickie, but so is the mat."


	2. Wonderings and Communication

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Cass stared at the trapeze in suspicion, her keen eyes searching for any weakness. Dick laughed softly and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Cass; I check the rigging every time I fly. Even in the Cave."

Tim shuddered, the air getting chilly where he stood. "Dick, be careful ok?"

"Oh he will." A snide, sneering voice piped up, "He doesn't want history repeating itself now does he?"

Tim growled "Why don't you leave him alone, Dutchman? He didn't do anything to you, other than be a better sport, performer, and oh what's the word? Oh yeah, AWESOME!"

The speaker, Tenet Dutchman, snickered meanly "Oh shut it. Once a Falling Grayson, always a Falling Grayson. It's in his blood, we all know it."

"Why you—"

"Hey Tim, help me with this rigging would you?" Dick called, waving his surrogate brother up. Tim eagerly went up to help, and noticed Dick had a rope mark on his palm. He had been listening to the rival boy's talk, and his self control had almost run out. He had gotten a death grip on the rope to calm himself.

"Try not to let them get under your skin, Boy Wonder." Dick whispered. Tim wondered if he were talking to himself as well.

"You too. Can't believe they are so...so heartless to you. You're a rival, not an arch enemy."

Dick snickered

"Between Graysons and Dutchmen, those terms are one and the same."

Cass meanwhile, was reading the body language of the other performers. Most of them liked Dick, and were excited to see him fly again. But the acrobats...they were NOT happy to see Dick. Not at all. As the last of the Flying Graysons started his workout, the family of five tensed up in silent rage and hatred. Cass had read bodies like this before, but those were Nightwing's rogues and assassins, even sometimes normal citizens of Bludhaven told their loathing for the hero with their body language alone. But hatred against DICK? That was an emotion Cassandra Cain had trouble figuring out, because everyone who met Dick Grayson warmed up to him fairly quickly. It was just his personality, and the way he looked at life.

*Hey! Why you no like Dick?!* she asked the youngest, Derk Dutchman.

The boy ran off saying she was a freak. Correction, he LIMPED away, covered in bruises. She felt a hand on her shoulder and flipped whoever it was on their back.

"OW! Cass easy would ya?" Tim yelped from the ground. She put her hand over her mouth, hiding her grin.

"Not sneak up on me, Tim!" she said, helping him up.

"I just wanted to know why you beat up that poor guy."

"Was asking him question."

"Why didn't you talk then?"

"DID talk!"

Tim sighed, smirking slightly.

"Come on. We'll watch Dick together. Next time, let me talk, ok?"

"Ok Tim."


	3. Council of Evil

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

In the trailer of the Dutchmen, a family meeting was taking place. It was after midnight, and everyone else was packed and sleeping. A candle was lit, and set on the small table in the middle of the room. Around the table, five figures huddled.

"So, what are we gonna do about the last Grayson?"

Derk Dutchman raised his hand

"I say we slice the practice net slightly. That way when he falls, it snaps, and the last Flying Grayson meets the destiny of SPLAT!"

The rest of the family snickered at this, But Ron Dutchman, the father, rubbed his temples.

"When was the last time you saw wonder boy fall during practice? I think we cut his rigging before the show. Out like his parents."

Don Dutchman, the mother, shook her head. "Little Dickie has grown wise, Ron. I hear he checks the rigging before he flies now."

Darli sneered, pounding her fist on the table

"We should act sneakily, my family. If we goad him long enough, little Dickie WILL snap. When he does, I suggest we make it look like he committed suicide."

Don snickered, "How?"

"We knock him out, cover him in bloody meat and sick the lions on him. Miranda always said they prefer live prey. They will erase any evidence that he was bated."

"Good plan. But not much of a suicide, honey. Although the concept of baiting him and throwing him to the lions is brilliant." Ron said, "I smile when I think of those meateaters ripping his toned and wily body to little ribbons."

The family laughed at that image, and Darli smiled,

"The least we could do is give him a hell of a time before we destroy him. I saw him up there earlier, when Derk said his piece. We keep goading, and sooner or later he will let his guard down. Then he's ours."

"All ours." Ron smiled wickedly, sharpening a throwing dagger, "We will skin him if that is what it takes. DEATH to the last GRAYSON!"

His cry and creed were picked up by his family, and the spooky scene desolved with the coming of the dawn.


	4. Wrath of Cain

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

Dick breathed deeply. His warm-up had gone well, now it was time to practice the actual routine. Placing his hands on the trap bar, he prepared to fly.

From below, eyes watched. Beady eyes, and those eyes saw an opportunity to take action, so they did.

Those eyes were being watched by other, more intense eyes.

They watched as Ron Dutchman approached the highwire.

They watched as he flung something into the air.

They watched him leave as if nothing had happened.

They saw with horror that smoke rose from the trap ropes. Ropes that supported Dick's weight as he prepared to do another quad. Ropes that would snap when he came back down during his descent.

*Look out Dick!*

"Look...LOOK! Ropes fraying! Tim.." Cass shoved Tim and demanded "Tell! Dick in DANGER" she got frustrated and simply urged *Get Dick down now!*

"Owow hey Cass what?!"

Tim's eyes watched horror-stricken as Dick's rope snapped, sending him on an angled fall. Cass meanwhile searched the area, looking for her target. She knew Dick would survive, but she was about to have a very long 'talk' with Ron Dutchman!

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWWNWNWNWNW

Batgirl stalked her prey that evening, when Cassandra Cain was asleep in Dick's trailer. She made her way into the practice tent, where the Dutchmen practiced their routine. Her prey was repairing the damage he had done, and was snickering dartkly as he expressed pleasure at seeing 'the punk fall for once'.

Oh, if he only knew how ticked Dick had been! After he hit the net, the former Boy Wonder swore in Romany, then swore in English, and for some reason swore in xhosa too. He snarled and sputtered and hit the showers early. Dick knew it had been no accident, and he was beyond pissed for the rest of the day.

Well now it was Batgirl's turn, and when no one was watching, she swooped in and kidnapped Ron Dutchman and had a very long 'talk' with him.

*YOU think TWICE BEFORE MESSING WITH DICK AGAIN!* she 'yelled,' her fists and feet expressing their displeasure. The Dutchman of course, only understood that he was likely about to die, and shook in fear before her fury.

"Hey hey easy! Darlin I don't know what your problem is but I NEED this body in order to perform, y'know?!"

"Not need if DEAD! Leave Grayson be or I KILL!"

"Alright! Owowow ALRIGHT! You'll get no more stunts from me!"

Cassandra Cain left, satisfied with te results, but unsatisfied with the state she had left the Dutchman in. She doubted he would take her seriously, but if he did, all the better for Dick.

Besides, it made HER feel better!


	5. Give me Reason

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

"So Dick...wanna tell us exactly WHAT the rivalry is between you and the Dutchmen? I mean yeah, you guys were rivals, but...why the hate, really? Just because you're the last of their old rival troop, they want to kill you? Doesn't make sense."

Dick shrugged as he ate his hotdog. He, Tim, and Cass were enjoying lunch, and chatting, and Tim had finally gotten his brother into a good enough mood to actually bring up the subject.

"I don't think it's because of our feud that they want me dead." He said thoughtfully. "It's because I survived that they hate me. I am the last reminder of their guilt really. The one clean performer left in their experience."

Cass snickered "You reminder all right. Reminder that they suck. Are not honest...They no like being reminded they suck, so they take Dick out."

"So they hate the reminder that you're honest and come from good roots.." Tim mused

Derk sneered at this as he walked by "No, actually we just hate him."

Cass doubled her fist, and the youngest Dutchman, reminded of the beating she gave him the other day, yelped and took off. Satisfied, the girl smirked and continued scarfing chili fries.

"So because you survived they want you dead. That makes sense." Tim said, slurping his slurpy.

"Plus...they could never get a grip on my natural talent. Ron even said once that it was 'not humanly possible' for me to have knocked out a quad as young as I was when I first pulled it off."

"That actually makes sense too." Tim said, also thoughtfully "No one Not even you-know-who understands YOUR raw talent Dick. Even HE says you move in an inhuman way at times. Heck even _I_ question your humanity when I watch you fly sometimes...it's so...so...Fluid, and _surreal._ Almost like watching some fantasy..."

Cass cocked her head "Babs say she thought you elf first time seen on roof."

Dick choked back a laugh "She WHAT?! When was this?"

The newest Batgirl scrunched her face in thought "Christmas eve. You in short pants dancing on roof. Babs look up, see you..and think you elf, cause how you move."

Dick made a mental note to ask the Oracle exactly why she had told Cass that particular story, while going red in the face and saying sheepishly

"I somehow remember that..."

He expected to get a ribbing from Tim, but the current Robin merely chuckled and said in a low voice,

"Still...that should not give them warrant to murder you."

Dick stole his fries and smirked.

"What can I say, they ARE from Bludhaven. Slime ran in their veins even before they became our rivals. Why should that change even this many years later?"

Tim chuckled and stole back his fries.

"You make a good point again. So, to completely change the subject...Besides the mishap earlier, how did practice go?"

Dick breathed deeply, letting his mind rewind before exhaling.

"Like old times Timmy...like old times."

Tim and Cass both smiled at the nostalgia-ridden Grayson, happy that he was still having the time of his life despite having to constantly be in a Nightwing level of awareness.

"Excelent."


End file.
